Universe Elements
Update- July 8, 2012: Please see this blog post for more details! Note! Important! This is my first fanmade team, too~ If you want to join, just tell me and give me the info of your character.' This team will appear in some chapters of my fanfic and some new ones I'm gonna make soon. (Such as this one: this one and another one where some members appear in a story that takes place 10 years before.) '''If there are lots of members, I will have to put some in the bench, but don't worry! Your character is still part of the team with a huge role! Soccer isn't complete without a whole team, right? :D And if you join...Please add your character/anything related to the team such as Keshin, Hissatsu, etc.. to the category page. Thank you!! >w< Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 12:33, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Uniform The uniform consists of a navy blue colored jersey and dark gray shorts, the cleats and socks' style is mixed, red and blue. The captain's band is purple. The colors of the collars are also red and blue with a lightning bolt running through the middle of the collars and the jersey. The members also wear a band clipped to their shorts, the color depends on the wearer's element, except for the goalkeeper, who wears a band which color is opposite of his/her element. (For example, if the goalkeeper's element is fire, he/she equips a black and white colored band) 'Goalkeeper's uniform' As for the goalkeeper's uniform, it's a gray shirt with a yellow lighting bolt in the middle. Also with long sleeves underneath, the long sleeves' color depends on the goalkeeper's element (In Jason FireBlaze's case, red), that goes along with dark violet/maroon pants, with a mix of black and white shoes. Logo The logo is a 3D black and white colored lighting bolt with a flame and a tornado engraved to it. Members GK- Jason FireBlaze (Element: Fire; Number 1; User:AidenFubuki) DF- Serra Utomiya (Element: Wind; User:Inazuma11 fangirl123) Kiyama Sakura (Element: Light) Yami Royaldi (Element: Dark; User/s: Valencia112, Valeria112 ____________ MF- Kira Kotoni (Element: Wind; Co-captain; Number 7; User: Kotoni~x) Noah Dreams (Element: Light; Number: 12; User:Chong Kah How) Megami Tenshi (Element: Dark; User:~Ketsurui~) FW- Rese Hanikamiya (Number: 10; Element: Fire/Wind; Captain; User:Hungry4ramen) Gemini Prowers (Element: Dark; User:Inazuma11 fangirl123) Tsukiakari Akuji (Element: Fire/Ice; Number: 10; User:Akuji-san) (Ace Striker) Managers- Fuyuki Haruka/Yuki/Yuuko/Princess Yuki (User:SkullCandy-hime) Coach/es '''TBA (I have coaches already; will announce more soon~)' Bench Nano Ring (Element: Earth/Darkness; Substitute FW; User:NanoForever) Hissatsu Tactic *Parallel Angle Keshin *Rese Hanikamiya **Galactica Flame **Ice-Wind Warrior *Gemini Prowers **Kurai Akuma No Joō *Kira Kotoni ** Chuujitsu Z Hime * Atsukia Tsukiakari ** Atomikkuhīto AngelFalco * Noah Dreams **Infinite Ideal, Fantasia Infinity * Jason FireBlaze **Kyūkyoku no hi-nushi *Yami Royaldi **Haou Invidia Fanfictions+Chapters~ So far... *Hopes and Trust- For Years To Come! (One-shot) *Rise To the Top! Our Challenge! Universe Elements! (On-going) #It's A Trap! #Random..Rabbit and Dinosaur Facts..? #Seek Adventure! Stories From the Future! And...Chocolate? Trivia *The captain's band is violet, a mix of red and blue, which reflect on Rese's (the captain) two elements, Wind and Fire. However, everytime he uses a fire hissatsu, it turns red, whenever she uses a wind hissatsu, it turns blue; in between that, it stays purple. (This also takes effect on whoever wears it and varies on the hissatsu's element.) *Red and blue can also be found in the uniform because they contrast each other's color. *The team consists of fanmade characters. **The team also has a mix of the members' elements, reflecting to its name; "Universe Elements". *The team's current members have either a Fire, Wind, Dark, Light element, the opposite if each others'. *This team was ''an Aliea Academy team in the fanfic; "Let's Play Soccer! The Twisted Adventure!" *The goalkeeper's uniform, (Particularly the ''gray shirt) is similar to Airoku Namiyo's casual shirt. Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 09:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) A gazelle stampede coming your way! | Speak to a gazelle from the stampede~ | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 08:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanmade Teams Category:Universe Elements Category:Let's Play Soccer!~ The Twisted Adventure! Category:Elite Teams Category:RTTTOCUE